The present disclosure relates to an antiballistic article comprising layers of fabric made of yarns of fibers with a strength of at least 1100 MPa according to ASTM D-885.
Antiballistic articles comprising layers of fabric are known in general. The document JP 612 75 440 A discloses a bulletproof vest comprising layers of fabric, with the yarns woven in a satin weave. In contrast with yarns woven in a linen weave, for example, yarns woven in a satin weave are not secured as well within the fabric layer. Therefore, according to the document JP 612 75 440 A, energy absorption when the vest is fired on is improved in comparison with energy absorption by a vest having layers of fabric woven in a linen weave. However, one disadvantage of fabric layers having a satin weave is their poor handleability. For example, it is very complicated to cut such fabric layers and stack them one above the other in manufacturing a penetration-inhibiting object.
The document WO 02/14588 A1 discloses the use of laminated fabric layers for bulletproof objects, whereby the fabric layers have a satin weave. However, a disadvantage of using laminated fabric layers having a satin weave is that the ability of the open satin weave to absorb energy is lost due to the lamination.
Another disadvantage is that fabric layers in a satin weave show a high trauma when fired on. Satin weaves in antiballistic fabrics thus have poor trauma values in addition to poor handleability of the fabric layers.